A Whole New Rulebook
by Time-Travelling Llama
Summary: I have been watching a lot of Castle lately and I am addicted to Doctor Who and so this happened. When Castle and Beckett lose their case a strange turn of event leaves them stranded with The Doctor. I hope you like it :) and I'm sorry I'm not as good as Castle! :) Also this pre 47 seconds since series five hadn't aired in the UK but now it has :)
1. Chapter 1

Rick Castle and Kate Beckett were working a case. It was an unusual one, Castle's favorite, he'd been teasing Beckett all morning and Esposito and Ryan had been taking bets on how long she would let him.

'Castle there are no aliens. Just like last time, there is a reasonable explanation for all of this we just have to find it.' Beckett reasoned. Castle opened his mouth to respond but Beckett knew what he was going to say.

'Just because the body is gone...'

'And all the evidence connected to the case?' Castle interrupted with questioning smile.

'We did take photos Castle...' that was when she noticed Esposito walking towards them with a concerned look on his face 'Espo?'

'The systems been wiped, we have nothing.' Beckett sank into her chair and looked over at Castle who raised an eyebrow at her with a smile. 'Okay Castle we don't have photo's, Espo get Ryan and Lanie we need to remember everything we can.'

'As you wish.' Esposito said. As he was leaving he high-fived Castle which earned his a disapproving look from Beckett. Castle sat silently waiting for a response from Beckett trying to contain his excitement.

'Okay,' she admitted. 'There is something going on here.' and before Castle had a chance to respond added 'but not aliens.'

'Disappearing bodies and evidence and now the systems been wiped... He could be a CIA agent working on a secret project by the government developing realistic human cyborgs. The cyborg turned rouge and murdered its creator but they stopped it and it's oil leaked out in a trail leading away from the body. They had to remove the cyborg and put it in a secure location so they didn't have time to get his body before we arrived.' Beckett rolled her eyes. 'We know he was a mechanic who worked for the government.'

'Castle, I think even aliens are more plausible than that.' she said standing up. 'but that has given me an idea, there is still a chance that there might still be evidence at the crime scene.' Castle stood up too but his head started to spin. He looked to Beckett but she was swaying too, he reached out to catch her but instead in perfect synchrony they collapsed. Darkness encompassed the pair like a blanket putting them to sleep.

Castle woke first still groggy from the unexpected nap. Where was Beckett? Turning round he noticed her still sleeping peacefully at his side. Gently he coaxed her into conciseness. He didn't really want to wake her, she looked so calm in her falsely created sleep, but whatever happened next he knew they needed to face it together.

'Beckett.' he whispered urgently. Beckett stirred a little so he tried again. 'Beckett.' This time a faint mumble escaped her lips.

Kate Beckett opened her eyes blinking in the darkness.

'Castle.' she murmured before sitting up. 'Castle, what's going on?' Castle shrugged, he had his theories but it was too soon to tease her and definitely not the right situation.

'We were at the precinct and then we were ..' he paused 'knocked out? - and bought here.' Nodding she continued.

'Where is here?' rooting through his pockets Castle triumphantly pulled out his phone.

'Let's have a look.' Castle shot a smile at Beckett. 'You're right definitely not the CIA, I still have signal.' Beckett meanwhile checked her pockets.

'They didn't even take my gun.' cautiously checking the barrel she found it still fully loaded. 'It's still loaded. Castle something wrong here.' Castle's expression changed to one of complete bewilderment staring at his phone's screen. 'Castle?' Castle made a few inhuman noises before giving up on speech entirely and handing her his phone. A little red light flashing on the on the screen showed their location. Beckett's jaw dropped.

'If this is one of your jokes Castle this isn't the time.' Deep down she knew it wasn't but there had to be a reasonable explanation. She got up in search of an exit but there were none that she could see. Castle put down his phone and went to help her, the little red light still flashing away; he was quickly distracted though.

'Castle I need light, I think I've found a way out.' Beckett looked round to see where he had gone. Walking up behind him she was struck with awe as she saw what he had seen.

Castle and Beckett stood in the pale glow of the moon looking down upon everything they had ever known. The Earth hung in the sky a sphere of life in the emptiness and everything felt smaller.

'It's beautiful...' Beckett said her voice trailing off in disbelief.

'Yeah.' They both stood in silence staring out into the space; watching the stars shine and the swirling clouds above their planet. Alone.

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

The knocking broke their speechless trance making them jump. Beckett's cop instincts kicked in as she pulled Castle behind her and drew her gun.

'Who's there.' Beckett shouted and despite the circumstances Castle couldn't help smile. 'Castle, focus.' A buzzing sound came from the other side of a nearby wall.

'It's okay, I'll get you out.' came a voice from the dark. 'What's your name?'

'Detective Kate Beckett with the NYPD and Richard Castle. Who are you?'

'Castle and Beckett, Oh you are brilliant! I loved Heat Wave.'

'Oh which bit was your favorite?' Castle replied happily.

'Not not Castle.' There was the sound of a lock opening and a crack of light shone through into the black room. Cautiously Beckett and Castle approached the now visible door which swung open with a creak to reveal a tall silhouette in a tweed jacket with a bow-tie and a triumphant grin on his face.

'Hello,' he beamed 'I'm The Doctor.'


	2. Chapter 2

Beckett's mind was rushing with questions. Who was he? Why was he here? Had he been brought here too? How did they get here? Castle was right? All the times he had talked aliens she had shot his theories down but now, she didn't think she would ever be able to again. Castle had an app which included locations in space? She turned to him with a puzzled glance. She had to ask.

'Castle, why can your phone track your position in space?' Castle acted as if this was the most normal question he'd heard.

'Oh I updated my phones GPS a while ago, just in case.' She could see he was loving this. For once his crazy theory wasn't so crazy and they were in space and as a sci-fi fan she completely understood. It was amazing and honestly, she couldn't wait to see if there were aliens here not that she would ever tell Castle. The stranger interrupted her thoughts.

'Always useful.' The Doctor concluded. They turned to face the mysterious man once more. 'It happens more than you'd think. Don't worry we'll get you back to Earth, you shouldn't even be here but this is brilliant!'

'I know!' Castle said his eyes wide with a child like excitement.

'Who are you?' Beckett repeated.

'The Doctor and your transport home.' he smiled at them but Beckett still looked skeptical.

'How do I know I can trust you?' she asked.

'Because I have an honest face and I give you my word.' The Doctor said sincerely 'And I'm letting you out of here.' he reasoned. She looked to Castle and mutually agreed that they should go with him.

'He seems to know more than we do and he did let us out.' She nodded. 'Plus he's read Heat wave.' Castle added. The Doctor beamed at the both of them and Beckett rolled her eyes. He didn't look dangerous but she knew better than most that looks could be deceiving she reflected sadly. Beckett stepped forwards, she was out of her depth, and it was threatening to overwhelm her but she would never show anyone.

'Okay we'll come with you.' she told the man. Castle took one last look out at the beauty of the hanging Earth and followed.

'What about the others? Ryan, Esposito and Lanie? Are they here too?' Castle said suddenly as the thought hit him. Beckett turned to him concerned.

'Don't worry they never left Earth seems they didn't know about their involvement.' The Doctor told them with confidence. 'No for some reason just you, bit stupid these lot. relief spread across their face 'Oh and Alexis and Martha are fine too.' Castle face clouded once more. The Doctor tried to reassure him, his brain was whirring with things he could tell them; he couldn't tell them the truth. He didn't want to scare them. 'I am a big fan, I follow your website and your Twitter.' he said the last word with a hint of disgust. Normally it would have been picked up on but he hid it well. Castle smiled he always liked to meet a fan. 'As I said these lot aren't very bright,'

'And who are these lot?' Castle and Beckett asked simultaneously, The Doctor stifled a smile.

'Not your problem.' he said stepping out into the sunlit hallway, quite literally. The shining ball of gas glowed in the vacuum slightly lighting up the cold metal corridor. 'I'll sort it.'

'Wait. No.' Beckett protested 'but we haven't seen the aliens yet, not to mention this is our case.' Castle grinned at her and she realized what she had said and mentally kicking herself. 'Okay they might exist, we are in space.'

'I wish I'd recorded that.' Castle said smiling triumphantly at her. 'Not to mention the fact that they abducted us, we can't go back now.' he added.

'I should have known you two would argue, you have to go back its the safest way.'

'He stopped a nuclear bomb, we survived being trapped in a room with a hungry tiger, I took a bullet. We are not going back!' Beckett argued defiantly and Castle stood protectively at his partners side.

'I know, I know I'm sorry.' Beckett forgave him seeing the genuine sad sympathy in his wise eyes. 'I wanted to keep you safe.' he said with a sad smile betraying his memories of loss briefly to the pair.

'It was like the tiger all over again when we woke up here.' Castle said. 'Well without the handcuffs.' he added with a smile in Beckett's direction. He still couldn't believe Espo and Ryan had missed Beckett's give in to aliens and the fact that he was in space still hadn't sunk in despite the large obvious window in the hull framing the sun in the darkness. The Doctor interrupted his musing.

'Okay then if you're coming we'd better get going, potentially dangerous aliens in close proximity to the Earth. We are the only defense.'

'Let go then and find out...' Beckett's sentence was completed by Castle

'What the aliens look like!'

'Who our victim was and who killed him.' Beckett continued.

'And also stop a possible alien invasion of Earth.' The Doctor said finally.


	3. Chapter 3

The Doctor ran down the long narrow corridors; all identical with the same grey metal walls. Beckett and Castle easily kept up with him, though they had no idea where they were going and after a while they began to question the Doctor's capability; despite his constant reassurance. Mentally Kate Beckett tried to record a map of their route from their jail cell. They had taken a left then a right another right at a crossroads a left at another crossroad but the last four turns she had taken were right.

Suddenly she stopped.

'Kate?' Castle asked concerned.

'Castle he is taking us round in circles. He doesn't know anymore than we do.' Castle thought about it and soon realized she was right. 'We still don't know who he is, he could still be behind all this.' He nodded grudgingly. 'He is - so far - our only suspect.'

In spite of her words she felt an trust from him and she could tell Castle felt it too so they stood silent in the corridor waiting for The Doctor to notice their absence.

'You're being awfully quiet.' The Doctor said to himself. 'You know you two are brilliant really brilliant and you are _really_quiet.' he turned to see the pair standing half a kilometer back. 'Ohhhhhh' he acknowledged. 'What are you doing back there?' He ran back to them and it was then that Castle noticed how fast he was going. Either he was a better runner than he thought or The Doctor had been holding back for their sakes. Beckett must of noticed too as he saw a look of surprise on her face. He grinned at her, he was glad she was here. The Doctor arrived rapidly with a question on his tongue but Beckett didn't let him ask it.

'There is no use in running if you don't know where we are going.' The Doctor sighed.

'Well okay, I don't know exactly where.' He pulled out his sonic screwdriver and started scanning their surroundings. It beeped and The Doctor pointed at the nearby wall. 'I'll have a look I seem to have got us, maybe, a little bit lost.' Castle's eyes lit up as The Doctor turned on a hidden display panel hidden beneath the cold steel.

'That is so cool!' Castle said.

'I know.' The Doctor replied. The Doctor got straight to work scanning the mainframe for the schematics of the vessel. 'Woooah it's big. Starwhale big, I'm impressed.'

'They should probably fire their decorator though.' Castle added. Beckett rolled her eyes at him, but he was right. She wasn't sure that following The Doctor was working as well as she hoped, they weren't getting anywhere. Peering round the heads of the boys she tried to make sense of the map The Doctor had revealed. She had to give him some credit she supposed, but she wanted answers and he wasn't giving her any. She looked to Castle, she was glad he was here with her.

'AHA!' The Doctor shouted. 'Gotcha!'

'Got what?' Beckett asked.

'Lifesigns, come on.' he grabbed her wrist and started running but Beckett didn't go with him. Castle followed her lead, determined to stay with her, to protect her. As her wrist slipped from his hand The Doctor span round once again. 'Aren't you coming?'

'No. Not until you tell us everything. You know more than you're saying.' The Doctor exasperatedly threw his hands in the air.

'What is it with humans!' A lightbulb turned on in Castle's head.

'We always need the story.' He finished. 'You're an alien. You came here to defend Earth against an interplanetary invasion we are here because we stumbled upon the remains of one of your enemies operatives placed in society to study us. Infiltrate our government get to know our weaknesses and take over the planet as an outpost in a great galactic battle...' Castle trailed off realizing the possible scale of the situation for the first time. For the first time since they had arrived, Castle was scared. What scared him more though, was the fact that Beckett didn't contradict him she stood in a similar state and they both felt so alone, lost in the darkness. Thankfully The Doctor interrupted the dead silence.

'Not quite, but yes I am an alien. I came here by accident though, I don't know whats going on, not yet but I will. Don't worry, I will stop whatever is going on here, I do this all of the time.' Solemnly they nodded. He wasn't lying. It was only then that they heard the first part of the sentence and stared intently at him. 'Before you say it I don't look human you look Timelord we came first. Come along then, onwards.' Castle was beaming again and it was contagious Beckett smiled at him as The Doctor tried to pinpoint the occupants precise locations with his unusual device. A simultaneous thought hit the pair and again in perfect synchronized speech they asked The Doctor the question he had been dreading from the moment he met them.

'If you're an alien, how do you know so much about us?' He couldn't lie to them forever but he had hoped to last a little longer but maybe, he thought they might believe him.

'I spent a lot time on Earth and,' he wasn't exactly lying he thought but wasn't very convincing to a detective trained in seeing through lies and mystery writer, learning fast who were now both frowning at him. 'I read a lot of books.'

'Doctor, don't lie to us.' Beckett said standing taller as she did. She was in interrogation mode now; Castle could see the spark in her eyes, she wouldn't back down. The Doctor must have seen it too as he slumped down defeated.

'I'm sorry...' he paused, he was out of lies. 'This isn't your universe. You don't exist here, you're TV characters.' he looked her in the eyes his sadness shining through. 'I don't know if I'll be able to get you back...'


	4. Chapter 4

Reeling they both stood still in the sterile metal ship, the weight of his words heavy on their thoughts. The corridor was small but getting smaller every second trapping them in it's grip making them feel more alone and lost than ever before. Beckett could hear Castle's thoughts and he could hear hers. Castle's mind was rushing with the possibilities of parallel universes but also she could sense his concern, whilst Beckett was trying to find an alternative explanation: she was on a spaceship, with an alien – apparently - it wasn't that far a stretch that he could be telling the truth, she thought, he had no reason to lie... but she needed to know for sure. She couldn't do it here though, not with Castle listening. She made her decision and began carrying it out.

'Castle stay here.' She said sternly, she wasn't hopeful given his track record but given the situation she could try at least. 'Doctor, with me.' She could see the argument in his face. 'Castle just for a minute, just one minute.'

'Kate?' He questioned her concerned for his partners well being. Why? What if they come for me, that's how it happens we split up and they will come for me.' he tried to reason. It was partly a joke but given the situation it was a becoming a very real possibility. She sighed he did have a point but she needed to know.

'Castle just one minute I promise,_ if _they come you shout and I will be here. Trust me.' she looked into to his eyes and promised one more time before pulling the Doctor off round the corner leaving Castle alone in the corridor. For once he stayed, there was something in her eyes and even Richard Castle knew there were some occasions where it was best to do as she said.

Rounding the corner the Doctor could tell what she was about to ask but he let her ask and listened attentively with a sympathetic smile.

'If we are just characters in a television program, do you know?' Beckett asked him tentatively not sure if she wanted his answer. The Doctor nodded solemnly but then briefly he smiled, it was less than a second before he hid it, not very well, under his composure once again. Beckett caught it. 'What? Doctor this is serious.' She reflected on that day through all the pain he was the one who kept her going. There was something about the bouncy mad man that reminded her of him. She looked at him expectingly, waiting for his reply.

'Castle. You should just tell him.'

'But it's complicated...'

'Not really.' The Doctor smiled knowingly. 'I've seen the way you look at his chair when he's gone. You miss him.' Beckett flushed bright pink with embarrassment. It was one of those late night things you would wonder about, if your life was a TV show what would it be like? What parts would they put in, and now she was finding out. She stumbled for words but each time she came up short. After a while the Doctor stopped her struggling. 'I won't tell him.' he said. 'I won't tell either of you anything. Spoilers.' Beckett nodded satisfied for now that her secrets were safe.

'Thank you.' she said quietly. 'We had better be getting back now. Before Castle gets bored and wanders off.'

'I know the feeling, don't wander off I always tell people, don't wander off but no one listens!'

Meanwhile back down the corridor Castle had got bored. His watch had stopped working so he wasn't sure how long they had been but it had definitely been more than a minute. If this were his story the aliens would be coming by now an they weren't E.T., he thought back fondly on the first time he had watched it with Alexis, they both cried when he left and so together shared a big bowl of mandatory ice-cream. He held out hope that he would see her again and promised himself that he would do his best to stay safe, him and Beckett would return one day with brilliant stories and with this in mind he decided to follow them. As he approached he had heard their voices, Beckett sounded flustered and he had got curious. Standing just on the corner he had waited for them. 'Spoilers' he had heard the Doctor say. He couldn't help but speculate on what he could have meant. Did he know something they didn't? Beckett hadn't picked up on it he needed to know what they were talking about but he didn't have time to think to much as he heard Beckett returning. Castle thought about running back down the corridor but instead decided to make it seem as if he were just approaching.

Beckett rounded the corner to see Castle walking towards her, she panicked for a second before realizing he was too far away to have heard their conversation.

'Castle!' she exclaimed.

'If I had stayed there any longer there would definitely be aliens now.' He said jokingly with a grin. Beckett couldn't help but return his smile but then her jaw dropped. Black shadows had fallen on the furthest wall. Castle turned and his face fell. The Doctor reacted immediately dragging them away.

'Run' he whispered urgently and they did.


	5. Chapter 5

He wasn't holding back anymore as they stumbled behind, desperately trying to keep up with him. They were running for ages past doors and other corridors and windows into space. At one point they ran past a massive control room filled with equipment; alien machinery tracking devices and weapons which like the rest of the ship seemed oddly abandoned, well besides the creatures chasing them the Doctor thought, but why? He didn't know yet but he would he had to find out what was going on here and how to stop it and on top of all that he had to figure out how to get Castle and Beckett home. This was new though he had always wondered if television shows would become reality in another universe. I guess now he knew. He had to get them back to the TARDIS to keep them safe and then he would have to sort the rest out from there.

Of course the Doctor wasn't the only one to notice the emptiness. Given their inquisitive nature both Castle and Beckett had noticed. They didn't really take it into consideration given the aliens chasing after them which their minds, understandably, were entirely focussed upon. Beckett however had also noticed once again that the Doctor didn't seem to have a destination in mind as they zigzagged through the never ending maze of corridors.

'Doctor!' she shouted trying to get his attention, she wasn't going to stop this time though. 'Doctor! Where are we going, you do actually know this time.'

'Of course I do, I always know where I am going!' The Doctor said in partially mock defensiveness to put her at ease. Then more seriously he reassured her. 'Trust me.' Then he stopped suddenly with a grin causing Castle and Beckett to fall like dominoes as they crashed into one another. 'Oh sorry.' he rushed. Helping them both up he looked into her eyes 'You solve crimes, I do this. I promise I'll keep you both safe.' She looked to Castle who looked back at her with a half smile. 'Now,' he continued. 'Follow me.' The Doctor once again pulled out his green glowing device aiming at one of the many identical doors adjoining the corridor. Locked it so that only sonic devices can open it.' he said confidently.

The door swung open leading into a dark room similar to the one they had first woken except there was one major difference. A majestic blue box stood proudly shining out though the darkness. A glowing sign stood out in the gloom, _Police Public Call Box,_ and bursting from the windows an alien glow shone from within. Castle also noticed it was emitting a peculiar humming almost as if it were machinery despite its wooden exterior. Looking to The Doctor Castle thought he looked like a proud parent with the same love in his eyes that he felt for Alexis, all directed at the unusual box in the middle of the room. Creaking shut, the door cut off the sunlight so that the rooms only light source became the box and the strange buzzing filled the hollow space once more.

'What? You're locking us in?' Castle asked.

'Should buy us some time, not that we'll need it now.' The Doctor said mysteriously. Instinctively Castle returned to Beckett's side once more.

'It's their ship won't they have the keys, or if it were my book they would be waiting outside leaving us in here to starve to death and then capturing us when we are to weak to run.' Beckett gave him a look which told him to stop theorizing.

'Castle you're not helping. We got to figure out a way to stop them, we can't run for ever. This is our place to make a stand.' The determination was clear in her voice and Castle admired her for it. From the moment he had met her he had fallen in love and time had only strengthened the feeling: the more he learned about her - as he had discovered her personality piece by piece. When she had been shot he had felt his world being torn apart, as he watched the life fading from her eyes he'd known. All those times they had nearly died together, all he could think about was losing her. Huddled in a freezer, facing a bomb, being held hostage, tigers, CIA, everything his thoughts were always about her. He only wished she could remember.

Coughing the Doctor interrupted his thoughts and Beckett's plans of action.

'Well actually the running things still working, just this time it won't be so difficult but a lot further.' They just stared at him with expressions of complete confusion so he continued. 'This is the TARDIS, it stands for Time And Relative Dimensions In Space, it's a time machine.' he grinned at the pair but was again greeted with the same expressions. 'Never mind.' he muttered then he looked at Castle with excitement. 'You're going to like this bit!'

With a click of his fingers the door of the little box opened with a creak, The Doctor disappearing inside. After the darkness of the room the light from the box was blinding. They heard the Doctor calling from inside except he sounded so much further away.

'Come in!' Though both doubted there was going to be room in the box they followed him into the light. 'Welcome to the TARDIS!' The Doctor greeted but he got no response as Castle and Beckett ran back out of the box speechless. The Doctor smiled, this was going to be brilliant!


	6. Chapter 6

Baffled at the size of the box they separately circled it's exterior, Castle eyes were wide excitement once again as he and Beckett met back at the entrance. Beckett stroked the bright blue wood of the impossible blue box. But it couldn't be wood, could it? Was it some kind of illusion? Or the weight of the situation and her exhaustion causing hallucinations? She couldn't believe her eyes. Turning to Castle she saw the gleam of joy in his eyes and she couldn't help but smile. Sensing she was looking at him Castle turned to face her. Seeing her smile made him smile more but he could still sense her unease. He held out his hand which she took willingly and together they stepped over the threshold and into the unknown.

The Doctor stood at an impressive looking console, arms wide in a welcoming gesture - beaming.

'Told you, you would like it!'

'But...' They both stood speechless in awe of their surroundings. The massive room glowed with light from all directions lighting it up into a high, grand ceiling and the console coated in buttons and levers no doubt all with it's own distinct purpose stood proud at its centre. It looked like a machine but both Castle and Beckett could feel its presence – almost as if it were alive Castle wondered. But one thing was obvious to them both... 'It's bigger on the inside.' They said, finally managing words. The Doctor nodded energetically.

'I know!' The excitement was clear in his voice despite the fact he obviously owned the vessel. 'She's brilliant!' Again Castle saw the admiration and pride in The Doctor's eyes.

'Is she alive?' he asked, curious. Beckett looked at him as if he had read her thoughts. The Doctor looked to Castle then to Beckett and back to Castle and unexpectedly he walked over to them with a bounce in his step pulling them in with a hug.

'Seriously, you are both brilliant have I told you that!' he exclaimed still beaming. For once someone understood. The TARDIS was going to like them! 'Yes, yes she is. This is the TARDIS!' He said happily introducing them, then spinning round he said to the glowing centre. 'This Richard Castle and Kate Beckett. They are brilliant!' Castle waved and the Doctor ran over once more to control panel. Following him further inside they noticed doors leading off into more of the TARDIS's impossible interior. 'Hold on.' The Doctor warned. 'It's going to get a bit bumpy.' and with a flick of a lever and a strange groaning their surroundings were sent into turmoil. Castle reached out catching Beckett as she nearly fell. Thanking him with a look she took a more solid hold on a nearby railing. Meanwhile the Doctor ran round like a mad man pressing buttons and pulling levers and after a while the ride settled down once more.

'Where are we going?' Beckett asked. She could tell they were moving and after all she experienced today she wasn't going to question it. As far a she could tell the Doctor had a plan, or at least she hoped he did.

'Earth. I have a friend who can help us there.' he replied.

'But how could they help us, no one on Earth would believe this?' Castle questioned. The Doctor turned to him with a knowing smile.

'You'd be surprised!' he said. The TARDIS engines groaned once again. 'Come on along then you two. We've landed.' Bounding over to the doors of the TARDIS once more he suddenly stopped as a light bulb turned on. 'Ahhh...'

'What is it?' Beckett asked sensing something was wrong. The Doctor didn't say anything. Slipping into interrogation mode again she repeated... 'Doctor?'

'Bit of a problem. Well two... possibly three.' he scratched his face worried. Giving him the stare Castle knew only too well he continued. 'You know the thing I mentioned before, the whole thing about you being a TV show here.'

'Yes' she said impatiently.

'Well... it's quite popular... people are going to come up to you. They'll want autographs and pictures and we can't do that. You shouldn't be here! It shouldn't be possible! If people take pictures if you're seen, we are going to be put into a very difficult situation.' Kate sighed defeated. She had been trying to ignore that fact at least a little while longer and by the look of Castle's face so had he. It scared her to think how much they would know about her. All the things she tried to hide. 'The worst part is they are ahead.' Parts of your life; your future, have already been here. Spoilers.' It was getting worse Beckett thought.

'We could stay here.' Castle suggested subdued a little by the Doctor's newest information. 'None of that would happen if we stayed here.' The Doctor smiled at him and nodded.

'You're right.' he said. 'Alright. Only I go. But you have to promise to stay here, stay in the control room. No wandering off. Promise?'

'We promise.' Beckett said sincerely.

'Okay.' The Doctor agreed. 'I'll be back soon.' They nodded and the Doctor left them, leaving them alone once more.


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS into the bright sunlight that fell then bounced on his surroundings. Normally he would be worried about leaving people alone in the TARDIS so soon, but this was different. He knew what they were like; even more than they did in a way. He knew their future. Besides he thought, they needed some time alone.

Standing in the centre of the plaza he looked out at the familiar sights of a place he knew only to well. The tall metal poles shone and looking up he watched the shimmering fountain of light fall down the tallest. The weathered white grey slabs of the pavement and blue sea reflected the midday sun. People wandered around casually from place to place seeing and enjoying the sights. It was good for the TARDIS too, despite her protests; because she knew what was coming. She was always a bit uneasy around him the Doctor thought with a fond smile. Then again so was he!

Looking around one last time just to check he wasn't in the immediate facility, the Doctor made his way down to the waters edge. Leaping over the stone chairs and bounding like a giraffe, descending the wooden stairs to the planked decking of the path by the sea. He made his way through the crowd until at last he found an empty bench at the end of the path beside wall with a small, what looked like a maintenance door. Flopping onto the bench he sat, legs crossed, waiting.

Meanwhile back in the TARDIS Castle and Beckett were also waiting. It was Castle who first broke the silence. Softly taking a seat on the metal steps beside his partner Castle tried to comfort her.

'Kate?' he asked.

'I'm fine Castle, it's just...'

'Crazy?' Castle interrupted, a slight smile brightened Beckett's face as she nodded and Castle smiled back.

'This morning I never thought anything like this could have been possible. This morning; and now we are in a spaceship that's bigger on the inside in a different universe where our lives our a TV show... Castle they know more than we do about our own lives. Murders I can deal with but I don't even know where to start.' Beckett confessed. 'What are we supposed to do here Rick?'. Castle thought for a while before finally answering.

'We have to start again.' He said 'Everything is different here, the rules have changed. We need to get a new rulebook: a whole new rulebook. I'll write it and this time there will be a lot more aliens.' He joked with a grin. 'We will solve this case, it might take a while but we will... It's what we do.' Beckett's face lifted once again which made Castle feel much better too. That had been a much better answer than Beckett had expected and he was right. She was trying to treat this as a normal occurrence, and failing. All she had to do was accept her circumstances; accept everything. It had been a long time since Castle had told her he loved her but she wasn't ready. Not then, but now? The Doctor was right it wasn't complicated; not really, but she was nervous, what if she got it wrong? She had needed Castle before he had even met her, his books were always her favorite, picking them up and being taken away into his world. He had unknowingly helped her through some of her darkest hours and now he was at her side still helping her. All of a sudden Beckett realized she had been lost in her thoughts but Castle just sat patiently waiting at her side for her response. The fact that he hadn't pressured her to talk confirmed it, it was now or never she had to tell him.

'Castle I.'

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

A persistent knocking came from the doors loudly interrupting her. After the quiet it made them both jump. Beckett got up and sighed the moment ruined. She followed then immediately by Castle.

'I can hear someone shouting.' Castle whispered, he realized Beckett had heard it too as they simultaneously approached the door.

'DOCTOR! DOCTOR? ARE YOU IN THERE DOCTOR?' a man's voice echoed. 'DOCTOR?'

'He's not here, he went looking for someone.'

'My guess would be you.' Castle finished.

'WHO ARE YOU?' The voice shouted back. Unlike the Doctor this man had an strong American accent. Beckett got in before Castle remembering what the Doctor had said she replied.

'We can't tell you that...'

'Go where you would be now and find the Doctor,' Castle continued.

'Until then we can't tell you anything.' Beckett finished. They heard a faint laughter.

'Do you two practice that or does it just happen?' Beckett and Castle looked at each other confused.

'What did we do?' Castle asked and Beckett shrugged, still annoyed by the interruption she decided against responding to the man which she was almost certain was the man the Doctor was out looking for. Leaving Castle by the door she went to look at the scanner. He was about the same height as Castle with similar build too. He saluted at the doors almost as if he knew she was watching.

'See you two later then.' he grinned then winked and ran off down the plaza to find the Doctor.

Back on the walkway the Doctor was getting bored. He had never liked sitting in one place for too long. There was always so much to see, new planets to visit, new to people to meet. Friends to visit occasionally he thought; it was then he saw a familiar face approaching down the path; he was about to greet him before realizing he had changed again. Regeneration was always tricky to explain, he wouldn't recognize me, the Doctor thought. No better wait for the others, besides he would know he did the last time. It would be better for him to explain then they would trust him. No he thought disappointed more waiting. He shuffled on the bench trying without success to get into a comfier position. In the end he just stood up, leaning against the wall, still waiting.

* * *

Authors note: This chapter is dedicated to my friend Shannon, who is a much better writer than me so you should definitely find her, who is having an operation today and so I am wishing her luck!

Not that I have told her that I am writing this but still, if she ever finds out! :)

I hope you are enjoying it! :) Thanks for reading! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Once he was certain the man was gone Castle joined Beckett in looking out at their surroundings through the limited view of the scanner.

'Do you know where we are?' Castle asked. Beckett shook her head.

'We're not in space though.'

'Well he definitely had an American accent maybe he's a spy working on covering up alien activity.' Beckett rolled her eyes.

'He wouldn't be doing a very good job then because we are aboard a spaceship right now!' she pointed out. She saw his face twitch trying to hide a smile.

'Gates won't be happy.' Castle laughed. 'We never told anyone where we were going.' It was such a bizarre, random statement that Beckett couldn't help but laugh, so much had happened so fast she hadn't even thought about Gates. Somehow in all this madness the thought of Captain Gates all stern and cross at them was oddly comforting. The looks she'd throw Castle and her blatant attempts to ignore him entirely when speaking to her team. Beckett smiled at Castle but by then another thought hit Castle... 'We could find out where we are...' Castle looked to Beckett but before she could protest he corrected her. 'Not by going out there but there must be something in here?' he asked rhetorically.

'I don't know Castle, we don't know how big this place is, it could take days.' Beckett hesitated.

'Aren't you curious?' He knew she was and she knew there was no point in pretending she wasn't.

'Okay Castle...' she agreed reluctantly. 'But I'm going first, we don't know what might be in here.' Deep down though she was just as excited as he was and he knew it.

'After you!' Castle grinned and they set off to search the unknown depth of the TARDIS's interior.

After nearly an hour the Doctor finally saw the man he had been looking for. He ran over to him, ecstatic at last to be free once more to move on.

'Jack.' he shouted. Captain Jack Harkness stopped in confusion. His long grey coat waving in the sea breeze.

'Doctor?' he asked unsure if he was right or not. 'Is that you?' He stared curiously at the Doctor. In response the Doctor straightened his bow tie indignantly.

'What? Bow ties are cool.' He said defensively before realizing. 'Ohhhh, I regenerated, you weren't looking at my bow tie... sorry! What do you think?' he said spinning round in front of a bemused Jack Harkness who just continued to stare. 'Fine.' The Doctor said a little sulkily. 'Well hello Jack.' Jack finally snapped out of his confused trance.

'Doctor... I was looking at the bow tie.' Jack said with a amused smile before hugging the Doctor in greeting. 'How are you? What happened? It's just the last time I saw you... thank you though.'

'You're welcome Jack.' The Doctor smiled. 'I saw Alonso earlier but I thought it best you explained the whole regeneration thing, probably wouldn't believe me. So how are you?'

'Good, we have rebuilt the old hub, Gwen just come back. She's had some time off to spend Rhys and her baby and Alonso is taking it in his stride. I'm helping him out.' Jack smiled. 'Oh and we found the pterodactyl too, that was a nightmare!'

'You lost him? I told you to look after him! Poor old Gary!' The Doctor said.

'It's not like I blew up the hub on purpose!' Jack protested. 'They put a bomb inside me and trapped me in concrete!'

'Sorry Jack..' The Doctor said.

'It's okay I've been through worse, and I wish that was joke!' He laughed shrugging off his multiple deaths like they were nothing. 'Who have you got locked in the TARDIS then? They wouldn't tell me.'

'Ah well that is part of the reason why I am here.' The Doctor told Jack. 'I need your help...'

Back in the TARDIS Castle and Beckett were wandering the vast corridors. Castle kept getting distracted by some odd contraption or equipment, he was like a child in a sweet shop and Beckett had no choice but to follow him and make sure he didn't get lost. They came to a majestic looking wooden door and Castle just couldn't resist it. The door opened into a beautiful summer meadow filled with wild flowers in an assortment of colours. Butterflies swam through the pale blue sky creating a swirling cloud like a rainbow twisting and turning in a ribbon. They stood in awe for a minute or two just staring at the incredible sight. After a while Castle turned to Beckett and asked.

'Are we still inside?' Beckett shrugged.

'I don't know Castle... I really don't know.' She was just as confused as he was. 'I think we should go back into the corridor just in case, but, it's just so beautiful here.' Castle looked into her eyes and saw a pure sparkle of joy. He knew she wanted to stay and so did he.

'I think we should stay a while longer.' He said, gently walking further into the soft grass. Beckett looked cautiously around once more but she just couldn't say no as she slipped into the grass lying down on the soft moss; but not to far away from the door which gave her the reassurance she needed to relax. Castle lay down beside her and together they watched the butterflies dance. The warm sunlight, real or not sent them both to sleep as they lay in the safety of the grass, the events of the day at last catching up with them.

* * *

Author's note: I really did try and incorporate Miracle Day in too but I just couldn't work the time lines but everything else is canon... I hope! :)

Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Chapter 9

The Doctor spent the journey back to the TARDIS explaining the situation.

'You can't tell them anything.' The Doctor finished. 'We are ahead of them.'

'But doesn't them being here change that future anyway?' Jack asked. The Doctor shrugged and stopped outside the TARDIS then turned to face Jack.

'I don't know. This shouldn't be possible, I don't even know if I'll be able to get them back...' The Doctor eyes flashed with sadness as he put the key in the lock. '...I promised Kate that I wouldn't talk about it. I had them stay inside because I didn't want them drawing attention. Potentially tricky. That's why they wouldn't let you in.' The Doctor pushed open the doors. 'Right then introductions...' he trailed off. Looking around the empty console room the Doctor sighed defeated. 'Every time!'

Meanwhile in the depths of the TARDIS Kate Beckett woke for the second time in the past 24 hours lying next to Castle. Opening her eyes she found her face just centimeters from his. His mouth twitched into a smile as his eyes flickered beneath his eyelids; he was dreaming. Beckett smiled warmly at Castle's sleeping state. Carefully she got up so as not to wake him; she had debated whether she should but she needed some time to think and he looked so peaceful. Looking up she watched as the butterflies circled in the currents. The sky looked much the same as it had when they had first arrived but in this self contained environment Beckett had no way of telling if this was normal or whether it changed with time. Wandering, but making sure she wasn't too far away from Castle she perched herself on a rock shimmering in the sunlight in a deep royal purple. It was surprisingly comfortable; come to think of it everything in here had been, everything seemed so familiar but extraordinary. She sat in an almost mediative state using this time to come to terms with all that she had faced and learned about the universe which only yesterday had made sense to her.

A soft breeze swept in bringing in the blossom from nearby but unfamiliar tree, probably from an alien world light years from earth, over to where they had slept. Beckett watched as the floating blossom landed on Castle's face tickling him enough to wake him up. He woke brushing the stray petal from him face like a cat; Kate stifled a laugh from her rock just a few meters away and instantly Castle sat up confused.

'Kate?' he asked before realizing where he was. 'How long have we slept?'

'Hard to tell.' She said. Her head was a little clearer now. She had had time to think. To at last let it sink in. 'The light hasn't changed since we've been here but I think it has been enough time for the Doctor to have come back.' Beckett suddenly remembered. 'Castle we should get back. Do you remember the way?'

'Um that would be a no.' Castle stood up. 'I thought you were keeping track.' He asked concerned. Beckett nodded.

'I was, but then I let you pull me in here and I fell asleep!' She gave him a mock accusing stare. Deep down though she was grateful for the chance to rest. Just having a little calm amongst the madness.

'You wanted to come in here too!' Castle protested. He thought for a while before saying. 'There are parts I remember and parts you remember so together we'll have most of it.' He paused. 'Though I'm sure you remember more.' he added. Beckett felt a flush of brief guilt.

'Yeah' she replied quietly. Castle looked at her curiously. 'Alright lets go.' she said quickly walking towards the door before Castle could ask her what was wrong. Castle followed worried but he could see she didn't want to talk about it so he didn't push her and so they set off in silence; hopefully, back to the entrance.

In the console room the Doctor was running round the console pressing various buttons, scanning the TARDIS to find them: Jack had taken a seat on the metal stairs and was quietly laughing.

'What are you laughing at?' The Doctor asked slightly annoyed. Jack stood up and crossed the console room to stand beside the Doctor.

'Your new regeneration, you're like a baby giraffe finding its legs!' Jack laughed.

'Oi!' He looked down at himself, straightened his bow tie and looked back at Jack. 'Shut up.' he concluded. 'Help me find Castle and Beckett.' Just as he finished speaking the scanner bleeped with results and Jack laughed again.

'Seems like you don't need it.' The Doctor was focussed on the screen tracing the map with his finger until at last...

'Aha, gotcha!' he said. 'Let's go and get them.'

'Don't worry,' he winked 'You're still my favorite Doctor!' He smiled before walking over to the door the Doctor had pointed to. 'This way?' The Doctor nodded and Jack disappeared round the corner. The Doctor flicked the scanner off before setting off to find them and to keep Jack out of trouble.


	10. Chapter 10

Castle followed Beckett through the twisting corridors keeping close to her, though after a while it was clear that they were completely lost, as they circled past the pool for the third time.

'There could be three pools?' Castle asked rhetorically trying to make Beckett feel better.

'Castle even if there were we didn't pass three on the way here.' she said frustrated. All the corridors looked the same but Beckett was sure they were different when they were first in them. Beckett had been fairly certain of most of the route they had taken and yet at every turn it seemed as though it was different to before. All the artifacts and rooms had changed places. When they had stopped outside the swimming pool for the third time she was starting to suspect it was more than a hunch. 'I think it's changing.' she voiced her concerns. Both she and Castle had felt the TARDIS's presence from the beginning but to think that it was getting them lost on purpose. Was that even possible? Castle looked at her puzzled seeing his look of confusion she continued. 'The layout of the corridors and the rooms I think somehow they are being moved around.'

'Like an endless shifting maze trapping us here forever.' he said concerned.

'Castle that's not helping.' she said.

'But why? Because we wandered off?' Castle pondered aloud. Beckett shrugged. She didn't know anymore than he did. 'We are sorry. Can we get back now?' Castle tried. An echoing alien bang emanated from the corridor leading right from the swimming pool. 'Okay.' Castle said trying to sound confident. 'This way.' Beckett tried not to laugh as Castle put on a serious face and began striding down the corridor.

Nearby Jack and the Doctor were getting close to where the TARDIS scanner had sent them Jack now following the Doctor as they ventured further and further into the TARDIS's infinite interior. The Doctor held out his sonic screwdriver sweeping the corridors to track their signal. Jack dropped behind watching the Doctor as he rapidly made his way through the corridors. Again Jack stifled a laugh. The Doctor glanced at him questioningly.

'Still got a great bottom.' Jack flirted.

'Oi, that's not why you're here! The Doctor turned to face him. 'Besides you never brought me that drink!' he joked. Jack grinned.

'Well there are some excellent bars in Cardiff.' he winked.

'Better find Castle and Beckett first, they cant be far we are nearly there.' The Doctor said smiling before turning round once more to scan for them. It was only a few meters before the sonic screwdriver began to emit a high pitched sound in place of its usual buzzing. The Doctor span round to face Jack. 'Aha! There we go!' The Doctor exclaimed, 'They should be nearby, and remember what I said no spoilers.' The alien banging echoed down the TARDIS corridors and the Doctor understood immediately. 'Thanks dear.' he whispered. 'This way Jack.'

Castle and Beckett had been walking down the same corridor for about ten minutes now and Beckett was waiting for Castle to admit defeat.

'Okay.' Castle stopped. 'We're back where we started.' He moved out of the way to reveal the same ornate wooden door. Beckett sighed. 'What do we do now?'

'I don't think the TARDIS wants us to leave.' She said annoyed. Castle opened the doors.

'I can think of worse places to get stuck.' Castle said inviting her inside. 'The Doctor is probably looking for us now, I bet the TARDIS is keeping us here to help him find us.' It seemed reasonable enough she thought but the idea of sitting, waiting, not doing anything!

'Castle, there must be something we can do?' she asked rhetorically following him back into the field. She looked around at their beautiful surroundings. 'I suppose we will be okay here for a bit.' she conceded. Castle stared into Beckett's eyes as she sat back down in the soft grass.

'It's okay, you don't have to save the day all the time, even super heroes get days off!' he said gently putting a smile on her face.

'So I'm a super hero? What powers do I have then Castle?' she asked raising her eyebrow questioningly; putting him on the spot. He thought about it for a moment before replying.

'Whatever powers you want.' he grinned, sitting down beside her. 'What power would you have?'

'I don't know.' Beckett said thoughtfully.

'You don't know!' Castle said shocked. 'You've never even thought about it?'

'Well yeah I've thought about it, I've just never decided. Maybe telepathy, it would make it a lot easier to solve cases. What about you then Castle? What would be yours?'

'Oh that's easy! Selective telepathy and empathy.' Castle said confidently. 'To be able to understand people, get inside their head, really understand their character. Then I'd build a suit with the ability to fly, like Iron man, which before you say anything not technically a super power so it is allowed!' Beckett laughed.

'I'm surprised you haven't looked into to that already!' She joked. Before Castle had a chance to respond the ornate doors began to creak open. The sound startled them after quiet of their tranquil settings. Beckett jumped to her feet ready to defend him and Castle followed her lead.

'Castle, Beckett?' The Doctor's voice called out. 'Are you in there?'

'We're here.' They said again in synchronized speech. They heard the laugh of the man from earlier.

'I was right, you definitely practice that.' Jack said. The Doctor stepped in with a stern look.

'What did I tell you about wandering off, you could have been lost in here for ages!' Castle was about to apologize but the Doctor grinned. 'No one ever listens!' he said. 'But next time maybe?' he asked rhetorically to which he got a reluctant nod from both of them. Just behind the Doctor, Captain Jack entered, walking over to where the three of them stood.

'Captain Jack Harkness, at your service!' he saluted.

'Jack.' The Doctor warned but Jack just winked at them. 'Right then back to the console room the lot of you.' The Doctor ordered. As he was leaving the Doctor whispered to the TARDIS. 'What were you doing?' he of course had noticed the change in layout. 'Why were you bringing them here?'

* * *

Author's note: Sorry it has been so long but like I said there were things and a rhino and Doctor Who recently just... I WAS NOT EXPECTING THIS! ANY OF THIS! Okay, sorry but he's leaving and the Name of The Doctor and the 50th anniversary and just all of it!

Thank you for reading and I hope you like it! :)


	11. Chapter 11

Upon re-entering the console room the Doctor immediately went about pressing buttons and throwing levers. Jack stood higher up watching the Doctor and Castle and Beckett as they took up their position on the stairs again. Once he had set the TARDIS in motion, the time rotor at the centre began to rise and fall; as if she were breathing; Castle thought. Why had the TARDIS lead them there? His thoughts were interrupted by a shout from Jack.

'You've changed the desktop in here.' he said

'Oh, yes for a while now.' The Doctor told him. It was another curious statement that Castle couldn't help but wonder on. What was the TARDIS? As a mystery writer he was more inquisitive than most and the TARDIS and the Doctor were the biggest mystery he had ever encountered. It fascinated him and the alien aspect only added to his excitement. Beckett was excited as well, though she didn't show it as much he could see it in her eyes sometimes but she was wary too. Her cop instincts more than anything, that and the fact that they didn't exist here. Castle tried not to think about it too much, all the things he had done in his life and things that hadn't happened yet and people here would know all about him about his family. Part of him wanted to know, to know whether he would ever tell Beckett he loved her when she wasn't dying on the ground or what Alexis would decide to do or even what he was going to call his next book – but then what if he died or Beckett died or something happened to Alexis or his Mother. Did he really want to know. Caste shuddered at the thought of losing the people he loved most. Gladly though his thoughts were interrupted once more, this time by Beckett.

'Doctor where are we going?' Beckett asked.

'The Torchwood Hub.' he said without further explanation. 'Quiet now, short hops are tricky.' Beckett turned to Castle who just shrugged, neither any the wiser, though they had a feeling Jack might. Though the Doctor had introduced him he hadn't given any details, as usual, it seemed to Beckett as though he was always holding back, only telling them things when they became relevant. She trusted him but it frustrated her that it wasn't mutual. She glanced at Castle, she was sure he felt the same, she trusted him with her life, he always needed the details and they both were diligent to getting it right. From the moment they met he hadn't stop searching for the truth. As the TARDIS began to shake once more Castle Beckett and Jack held on tight managing this time to all remain on their feet. The ride was even bumpier than the last time but the Doctor took it all in his stride leaping around the console with ease. 'Tight space, got to get this just right or we could end up in the wall.' the Doctor said not raising any confidence in his companions. Sensing the concern he turned to look at them. 'Don't worry I've been doing this for 900 years and its never happened yet.' he reassured.

'900?' Castle and Beckett retorted bemused.

'Oh I can beat that!' Jack shouted down. 'Actually I've lost count. But still, looking good!' he said with a wink. They decided it was better not to ask as the TARDIS set down once more.

'Actually it would be quite interesting to see what happened if we did materialize in the wall.' The Doctor added casually as though he was actually considering. Beckett gave him a look. 'Yeah some things are better off not knowing.' Castle nodded agreeing with the sentiment of his partners look. 'Right then, Jack you had better go first, explain what is going on.'

'Will do!' Jack said walking with a confident stride down the steps and out through the TARDIS doors. As soon as he has left Castle asked.

'Who is he? Jack?' he clarified.

'An old friend.' The Doctor said vaguely. 'He runs Torchwood based here in Cardiff, there's a rift here you see and aliens come through sometimes. Mostly Weevils, but if something big has been happening they will know more about it. The ship that we were on will have been big enough to track, we can see what it's been doing.' Conveniently Jack chose this moment to re-enter.

'We've been tracking it for a while now.' he said 'Come and have a look.' Not waiting he left once more to join his team expecting them to follow. The Doctor turned to Castle and Beckett.

'Right then, off we go!' he said with a grin. 'You can come this time, Torchwood is self contained under the bay. You can meet Gary!'

'Gary?' Castle asked.

'My pterodactyl.' The Doctor said enthusiastically which again received a concerned look from the pair. 'Oh don't worry he wouldn't hurt a fly.' He finished before heading for the door. They looked at one another cautious, but excited as they followed him out into the unknown, preparing themselves for dinosaurs and cyborgs and whatever else could be out of those doors. Simultaneously they stepped out of the threshold, ready for anything as long as they were together.

Author's Note: It wasn't my intention for Torchwood to play such a big part in this story but the Doctor just said they were going there and who am I to argue with him! :)

Thank you for reading! :) And one day I'll get the whole regular updating thing I promise! It turns out I'm still busy at the moment, but once my courses finish in a few weeks I'll have a long summer break so hopefully I'll update more then! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Stepping out Castle's eyes filled with wonder, it was like a command centre for a great starship or a laboratory developing the technology for starships at very least. Looking up he saw the tall ceiling inhabited by Gary, unless there were more pterodactyls the Doctor had neglected to mention. Everything shone as though it were brand new. A fountain of water trickled down a shining silver beacon at it's centre and surrounding it a small crystal blue lake of water. Floating on the lake were beautiful water lily's in various colours. It was hard to imagine that all his lay just meters beneath the surface of a major population. Beckett was impressed too, it looked like a set from Nebula Nine; well maybe a little more sophisticated she admitted to herself. Beckett had always loved that series, she had the costumes and everything. She smiled as she turned seeing the glee in Castle's eyes again. Following he gaze she too noticed Gary though in fairness he was quite difficult to miss. The Doctor looked around too.

'I like it.' The Doctor grinned. 'And you've given Gary a little perch too!' The pterodactyl cocked it's head upon hearing his name and the Doctor smiled. 'Hello Gary, it's me, the Doctor!' he called and like a shot Gary swooped down to greet him. Castle and Beckett jumped back in surprise and Beckett noticed that even the other members of the team there ha stepped back, all except for Jack. The Doctor awkwardly tried to hug the large creature but instead settled for stroking him. Reaching into his pocket he said. 'Look what I've go for you.' he pulled out a packet of Jammie dodgers.

'How do they fit in there?' Castle asked as the Doctor began feeding them to Gary before shoving one into his mouth. The Doctor swallowed the biscuit.

'Bigger on the inside.' he said simply. 'Come and say hello if you like, he looks all scary but he wouldn't hurt a fly really. Would you. No you're a good pterodactyl.' The Doctor carried on. Beckett came closer once again but still kept some distance but Castle couldn't resist.

'Hey there Gary, I'm Rick.' Gary turned to look at him, his cold blue eyes inquisitively looked him up and down. Castle approached slowly and petted him gently and in return Gary nuzzled him gently. The Doctor smiled leaving Castle with the pterodactyl as the interacted and Castle spoke to him.

'Right then.' he said to Jack. 'Got any information on this ship?' Jack motioned at a nearby screen straight down to business.

'We picked it up on our system months ago. It drifted into high orbit on a solar wind and it's done nothing ever since. As far as we can tell it's empty and has no weapon capability, we planned to push it out of orbit but the rifts been quite over active recently and since it seemed to be an immobile derelict we didn't think it was a problem.' The Doctor's brow furrowed as he frowned confused.

'Well there is definitely someone up there now. I don't know what they are doing but they have technology capable of bringing people through from parallel universes without leaving a trace. When I was scanning for life signs and I found them,' he said gesturing in Castle and Beckett's direction, 'Nothing! No signs of activity at all!' Jack was beginning to share the Doctor's concern whoever these people were they had technology far in advanced of anything Torchwood possessed.

'Do you think they have been using cloaking devices to mask their activity.' The Doctor nodded.

'Must have been.' he frowned once again. 'But I don't understand it doesn't make sense. The TARDIS picked up their life signs but as far as I can tell not including Castle and Beckett their were only about thirty aboard. A great big ship and only thirty people aboard.' The Doctor shook his head exasperated. 'Seems like the more I learn about this the less sense it makes!'

'But why did they bring them here? A crew of thirty on a ship the size of England. What are the doing up there?' Jack asked rhetorically.

Castle meanwhile oblivious to their conversation was having his own with Gary. After a while he had managed to coax him over, with a Jammie Dodger the Doctor had left them on the side, to Beckett.

'Castle what are you doing?' She asked warily.

'He's fine look.' Castle said feeding him another Jammie Dodger which Gary ate gently from Castle's hand with his colossal beak. 'When else are you going to stroke a dinosaur?' Beckett had to admit he had a point so she reached out and stroked the majestic creature. His skin was rough but at the same time it had an almost leathery quality. She couldn't help but laugh once again at the absurdity of her day. She went to speak but the Doctor bounded over before she got the chance.

'Right then you too I have to go back to the ship. I'm going to leave you both here and before you protest let me just stop you right there.'

'But.'

'No buts not this time I'll be back in a bit. Spend more time with Gary, if you'll really lucky he'll let you fly on him. Mind you only one at a time. Jack look after them.' He added at the end to which Jack saluted him and before the even had a chance to follow the Doctor was in the TARDIS the doors shut behind him. They heard the Doctor's voice projected from inside. 'Castle, you're going to like this bit.' and with that the alien groaning filled the base as the TARDIS faded out of existence. Castle looked to Beckett.

'That is so cool!' he exclaimed fanboying once again. 'Okay an Iron man suit and a TARDIS!' he said and Beckett laughed.

Author's note: Sorry it has been so long but my silly laptop charger broke so I couldn't get anything done but it's fixed now and I have time off so hopefully! :D

As always thank you for reading and I hope you like it! :)


	13. Chapter 13

As soon as the Doctor had left Jack was bombarded with questions from the duo. They wanted to know everything though by the sound of it they knew more than he did. He told them all that he had told the Doctor and all the Doctor had told him almost certain he would have neglected to tell them amidst his excitement.

'That's all I know.' Jack finished. He could tell that it had not answered their questions as they nodded subdued. That was when Jack realized he had forgotten to ask the Doctor what spoilers was to them and it wasn't as if he could ask them. He offered them a chair watching as they sat down and Kate's shoulders drooped in defeat. Castle took the seat beside staying near to her. Their expressions told him that more than anything they wanted to be up on that spaceship with the Doctor; doing something instead of just sitting here. It was then that Beckett rose to her feet once again determined not to give up just because the Doctor had left them behind.

'Jack, I need a white board.' she said and Jack noticed Castle's face light up. He couldn't wait to ramble off some theories, aware that almost every scenario he could create would be plausible now.

'Yes Ma'am.' Jack winked making his way to the newly rebuilt conference room. It was then for the first time that the pair became fully aware of the other people in the room. Gwen and Alonso had been stood at the far end of the room busily searching through the information on their computer screens. Only occasionally the had glanced over at them and the Doctor curiously though up until now they hadn't said a word. Gwen took a double take at her screen hardly able to believe what she was seeing she called Alonso over to take a look but calling.

'JACK!' Gwen shouted. Her voice sounded nervous, maybe even scared Castle thought and unlike Jack she had a strong welsh accent. Jack rushed out with Beckett's requested white board which he rolled to the side in order to reach her quicker.

'Gwen?' he questioned concerned but she just directed him to the screen. His face fell instantly as he saw what she was showing him.'Okay you two stay here I'm going to stop them.'

'Not going to happen Jack we're coming with you. My family is out there, it's going to take more than just you. You're good but you're not that good.' She said jokingly but he could still here the nerves in her voice. Alonso nodded agreeing with her sentiment. Jack looked reluctant but knowing they wouldn't back down he nodded.

Get the equipment.' He said with a frown. 'And hurry!' he shouted after them sternly. He quickly went back to Castle and Beckett. 'I'll put the hub in lock down you'll be safe in here but it's not finished so the hub will go into emergency power the lights will dim and the computers will only be capable of basic function.' They opened their mouths to protest but Jack shushed them before they had the chance. 'There's no time.' Gwen and Alonso returned from the store room with all manner of alien equipment. 'See you two soon.' He said to Castle and Beckett before turning to his friends, grabbing what looked like a giant taser. 'Right then sort this mess out!' The trio entered a strange looking lift and ascended.

'Good luck.' Castle shouted uncertainly as they disappeared and the lights faded. 'Now what do we do?' Castle asked Beckett.

'Find out what's going on.' she made her way over to the computer desk. 'I don't know what their basic functions are but by what I've seen of this place so far they are going to require more than just notepad.' Beckett said confidently. A lock screen appeared as she tried to access the Torchwood archives. 'Only problem now is the password protection software.'

Meanwhile the Doctor was facing a similar problem aboard the alien ship.

'Come on!' he said hitting it with another burst from the sonic before kicking it. 'Ow Ow Ow. Deadlock sealed. Well that's no good at all!' He said disappointed.

The Doctor had landed on the far side of the ship as far as possible from any of the life signs but that had left him in the cargo hold, which, like much of the rest of the ship, seemed so far to be completely empty. Deciding for once to stay near the TARDIS the Doctor tried accessing the nearest control panel. Like the last time it slid out of the wall with a swish of his sonic. He took a closer look at the ships schematics. The colossal ship had living space for well over a million people to live comfortably not to mention all the facilities and entertainment to keep them healthy and happy and yet no one was here. Zooming in the Doctor saw that most of the life signs aboard were clustered on the bridge with a few in the area labeled engines and a few more scattered in various other systems. The Doctor frowned; something was very wrong aboard this ship. Fiddling with the settings, the Doctor managed to bring up the energy map. As expected the engine gave the most power but all across the ship a faint radiation was detected, not background radiation it was stronger than that and it washed over like a wave covering every section. Then a pulsating signal caught his attention. Several tiny spots barely noticeable at this scale but they gave off tremendous amounts of energy. He scratched his head still frowning.

'That's more than enough energy to cross between universes.' he said to himself. 'Question is where is it coming from.' He zoomed in looking intensely at each little pulse. 'What are you?' he asked rhetorically puzzled. None of the pulses showed any indication of what might be causing them. Scattered randomly throughout the ship, some in bulk heads, other kitchens, engine rooms, artificial gardens and the list went on. Sending away the schematics the Doctor set about looking at system reports, seeing if there were any crew logs, if there had ever been any crew at all! This was when he ran into problems. A lock screen blocked the monitor.

'No no no don't do that!' He tried again and again seeing if the sonic would work but after one last attempt he kicked it. 'Ow Ow Ow. Deadlock sealed. Well that's no good at all.' he said disappointed. Opening the schematics once more he found the nearest pulse. 'I guess I'll have to come to you!'


	14. Chapter 14

The Doctor had memorized the route to the nearest pulse and made his way quickly through the maze of metal corridors but as he got closer, he slowed his pace. He didn't know what it was, and he didn't like not knowing. Whatever this was it was powerful, strong enough to pull Castle and Beckett through the boundaries of the universes and that concerned him. The only technology that he knew that had the same effect caused massive damage to space, overuse could cause damage beyond repair and without the Timelords the Doctor couldn't think of a safe way it could be carried out.

When he finally he reached the correct door The Doctor prepared himself. Checking his pockets he looked for various instruments which could come in handy and, of course, his sonic screwdriver. Deciding that he was ready he went to open the door but before he could the Doctor was hit violently from behind. He fell to the ground unconscious but he didn't stay there long as large powerful arms hoisted him carelessly over a dark fur-coated shoulder. As the dark figure left with the Doctor a flash of light escaped from under the door, but it went unnoticed, along with the muffled shouts that came after it.

Meanwhile deep beneath Cardiff Bay Beckett's murder board was filling up fast. After the password screen the computer had refused to give out any information at all so instead the pair had set about recording what they knew instead. Together her and Castle had documented as many details about the crime scene and the victim as possible, as well as other details on the ship and its flight course. Both however were feeling uncomfortable. Though the board had taken there minds off of the mystery lock down for a while; the spooky red glow of the emergency lighting made certain that the wouldn't stop thinking about it. Up in the darkness they could hear Gary flying around but not much else. Knowing nothing, Castle's writer mentality had come up with the worst almost apocalyptic scenario's which he did not fail to share with Beckett.

'Castle if it were anywhere near as bad as you're saying we would have heard something.' she reasoned, rolling her eyes at some of the stories he had come up with.

'But the Doctor said we were underground.' Castle said.

'No I meant the equipment, there must be some defense systems in here that would have activated. Also if Jack didn't think they would be able to sort it I doubt the would have gone up there.' Castle went to speak but Beckett continued first. 'There is no use in speculating what is or isn't happening up there.' she said firmly. Castle nodded defeated.

'Okay, what about the case?' Castle asked and Beckett laughed.

'Go ahead, we are still no closer to catching this...'

'Alien.' Castle added quietly into her sentence.

'Killer.'she said returning once more to look over her murder board as she would usually.

'What did the need him for? Why kill him? What were the doing in our universe? Was it something they couldn't do here? Why did they bring us here?' Castle asked rhetorically. Beckett nodded.

'We need to know more about this guy and what he was doing before we can get anywhere in solving this case.' She sighed frustrated. 'If the Doctor had taken us with him we could at least have some clue of what is going on here.' She vented. Normally she would be able to look into things be doing something instead of just sitting here. They would be doing more if they were off the case! Talking to his employers, friends, family; finding out what he did; if he had any enemies; sitting down here in the darkness was maddening. Castle interrupted her thoughts as an idea formed in his head.

'Well no one said we had to stay here.' He pointed out looking with a mischievous smile in Beckett's direction. From the moment they arrived Castle had been dying to look around at this shining silver world and he knew she would be curious too. She looked surprised at his suggestion.

'There's no one to find us this time. We don't know what's down here.' she said. Castle responded by pulling a notebook.

'Then we'll make a map. If we record every turn we make then we can get back. We aren't getting anything done here.' he said. 'They might have paper records that could shed some light on what is going on here too' he added. That decided it for Beckett.

'Okay Castle we'll look around.' She agreed. She saw a flash of excitement in Castle's eyes and smiled. 'Which way first then Castle?' she asked. Castle stood up scanning the room for exits before deciding upon the door Jack had gone through to get Beckett's white board.

'That way?' he suggested and Beckett nodded. She made her way to the glass door with Castle following close behind starting to record their journey into the Torchwood hub.

Author's Note: Sorry it's been so long again, I was taken away from my wi-fi again. The next one will definitely be sooner, I'm so bad at uploading...

Thank you for reading, I hope you like it and thanks for putting up with me :)


End file.
